


Tag Me Baby

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 万仔以为自己万事俱备，结果还是被查查套路楽。





	Tag Me Baby

距离5月31日还有最后5分钟，Erik停下了敲击键盘的动作，把正在工作中的笔记本电脑盖上。他那双灰绿色的眼睛随着时针的归位而警惕地抬起，视线落在了窗户边上。  
很好，防盗锁是扣紧的。Erik稍稍松了一口气，但他很清楚这并不意味着绝对的安全，危险可以存在于任何地方。他用手机远程遥控打开了院子里的景观灯，让任何风吹草动都无处藏匿，针孔摄像头和红外线报警器也随时待命中，Erik不用离开卧室半步，就能监控房子的每一个角落。  
永远别忘了Scott是怎么栽在Logan手里的。那个可怜的家伙，住到邻镇的祖父家去避难，直到最后关头才趁着夜色掩护溜回到家里，以为自己终于逃过一劫，结果气还没喘匀，就被从衣柜里破门而出的Logan扑倒在地上，在赛季结束前的一秒成为了输家。  
Erik从来不会犯这样的低级错误。拜托，谁回到房间做的第一件事不是检查自己的衣柜、壁橱、门后和床底下有没有藏人？小心谨慎从来不会太过。  
房门的第七道锁也拴上了，整个房间已经成为了只出不进的密室，Erik对此感到十分满意。这样的话，就没有人会打扰他写暑假作业，也没有人能够触碰到他的身体。  
噢抱歉，你还没有明白是怎么一回事吗？  
从初中开始，Erik和他的一群好朋友就约定好，每年都要玩一场历时一整个月的抓人游戏。最开始，核心圈只有五个人，Charles、Scott、Logan、Hank和他自己，基本上就是男孩们在街上一边互相挑衅一边你追我赶，撞翻社区里的栏杆和自行车然后逃逸。  
到后来，事情就变得有点复杂了。去年，Charles黑进了Erik的手机里（技术上来说也不算好莱坞电影里的那种“Hack in”，Charles知道Erik的锁屏密码和所有密保问题的答案），找到了他的日程表，知道他下午5:30会从家里出发去超市。于是Charles自己做了一顶印有超市logo的帽子，用他迷惑人心的笑容支走真正的员工，埋伏在熟制品区的柜台后边，成功地用一只伊比利亚火腿把正路过准备前往冷冻食品区的Erik当场截获。  
“What the fuck Charles，”Erik被吓了一跳，“你怎么知道我在这里？”  
“我看了你的日程表。”Charles得意地告诉他，“顺便说一句，你忘了周二晚上我们约好要一起下棋的。”  
“那不需要记在日程表上。”Erik耸了耸肩。他和Charles只有咫尺之遥，但却没有一点要逃跑的意思，反而气定神闲地问道：“你怎么知道我会来这家超市？”  
“Ruth喜欢榛子仁巧克力口味的冰激凌，上次我去你家的时候，冰箱里已经没有库存了。而整个镇子，只有这家超市有卖这个口味。”Charles一本正经地分析道，像是在课堂上回答Mr.Shaw的问题那样。他丢掉火腿，艰难地手脚并用爬到柜台上，叉腰向他的好友以及所有无辜的路人宣布道：“现在受死吧Erik Lehnsherr，该轮到你当鬼了！”  
“Nice try baby，”Erik退后一步，“but not this time.”  
眼看着Charles就要直接跳下来（他大概是打算学Logan那套简单粗暴的招式），Erik把购物车往前猛地一推，原本被整整齐齐地码放成金字塔状的鹰嘴豆罐头轰然倒塌，滚了一地，吓得一旁推着婴儿车的家庭主妇发出尖叫声。  
“操你，Erik！”Charles气愤地挥舞着拳头，一边虚张声势一边用眼神定位可能的落脚点。  
“我们可以等下再讨论这个。”Erik露出狡猾的笑容，接着迅速闪身消失在了某一排货架的后面。  
这就是了。你瞧，五年来，还从来没有人能抓到Erik。有一次Hank和Logan都已经把他堵到角落了，结果还是被他钻了空子。Erik假装投降，趁两人放松警惕，一跃而起，踩着垃圾桶爬上铁门，从二楼人家的阳台逃走了。  
到了第三年，五人组达成了一个协议，允许女生加入游戏，于是Raven和Emma顺理成章地也成为了正式玩家。Raven早就受够只能扮演帮Charles望风的角色了，她在某天冲进隔壁卧室，趾高气昂地告诉自家兄长，“让我加入你们Charles，不然我就把你扒光了扔到Erik床上去。”  
倒不是说Charles有多怕Raven真的付诸行动，这并不意味着什么。他只是觉得Raven可以作为牵制和拉拢Hank的存在而已。  
至于Emma，她完全是被迫的——Scott被Logan追了半条街，误打误撞闯进了Frost家的庭院，不由分说就绑架了正在晒日光浴的Emma，借此要挟Logan退兵。  
Logan没有选择的余地，僵持了半天，最后还是不得不给Scott十秒种逃跑的时间。他跟Emma是西语学习搭档，要是见死不救的话他的小组作业就完了。  
但很可惜，Scott还是不够了解Emma，贝维尔高中令人闻风丧胆的白皇后又怎么会任人宰割？等到他知道是Emma假装他的女朋友、对他的家人谎称要给他一个惊喜，然后用半人高的纸箱把Logan偷渡进他家设下埋伏的时候，已经太迟了。  
为了不影响日常生活，他们共同签署了一份协议，并且还有不断增加的用圆珠笔写在便签本和草稿纸上的修正案。其中最重要的一条明确规定，在上课期间游戏暂停，以免他们玩得太过火不小心闯了祸，再被罚放学后留校。  
Charles永远不会忘了二年级时的那堂化学课，明明应该在校队训练Erik潜入教室，从后面偷袭他，害得他失手打翻了酒精灯，骤起的大火触发了烟雾报警器，到最后整栋教学楼都差点要疏散。  
后来Charles被化学老师劈头盖脸地一顿安全教育，发配去清洗实验室的器材。他明明在心里用这辈子学过的所有脏话把Erik问候了一遍，却在那人买来草莓奶昔求着他原谅的时候脸红得诡异，把要报仇雪恨的誓言忘了个一干二净。  
今年的赛季就要结束了，还剩下一天，他们必须分出最终胜负，然后就正式迎来暑假。暑假里他们总是凑不齐人，乐趣会减少很多。Logan要跟家里人回阿尔伯塔省的农场看望祖父母，Scott在这期间就会变得心不在焉的，你说不清他们以前到底是在争吵还是在调情；Hank则是到处去参加各种科学夏令营，他属于那种虽然跑得够快但每次都会落入圈套的老实人，所以同电话诈骗国家级选手Raven搭档最为合适——Logan就是那个倒霉蛋，以为接到的是医院打来的电话，刚一出门就看见Hank以超音速向自己冲来，这谁顶得住啊？  
从此以后Logan的警戒心提高了十倍，甚至在校长办公室因橄榄球奖学金的问题致电他的时候回了对面一句中气十足的“Fuck off”，一点也没客气。  
Erik Lehnsherr对任何事都力求完美，无论是球赛还是功课（除了社会学，他真的需要一点Charles的课后辅导）。这大概跟他的血统有点关系，可同样来自德国的Kurt偏偏又是他的极端反面。  
Erik在房间里好转了几圈，确认了每一个细节，才满意地重新回到座位上，打算继续同邪恶的物理史斗争。  
“Erik！”突然，窗外响起了谁在呼唤他的声音，伴随着敲击玻璃的小幅度震动，“Erik——Erikkkkk——”  
“Charles？”Erik猛地一下站起来，显然是被这位不速之客吓到了，“你怎么来了？”  
“放我进去！Erik！有人在追我！”Charles 还穿着睡衣，一头棕发乱七八糟，看样子是直接从家里跑出来的。  
“没门，Charles，我知道你在打什么主意。”Erik咧嘴而笑，抱着手慢慢走近他，“你想骗我开窗，然后进来抓我。”  
“我没有！拜托了，Erik，外面好冷——”Charles展开了他的招牌狗狗眼攻势，咬着下嘴唇摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
“现在是夏天。”Erik冷静地指出，“87.8华氏度只会让你流汗。”  
好吧，被拆穿了。但Charles Xavier绝不轻言放弃。他一本正经地竖起三根手指，对Erik说：“我可以向你发誓，如果我在房子外面被Raven碰到过的话，我一定考不上牛津。”  
哇哦，玩这么大。Erik挑起一边眉毛，饶有兴致地看着他，“还有吗？”  
他们都知道从昨天起Raven已经取代Emma，正式成为了重点盯防对象。她在商场试衣间里惨遭偷袭，Emma冒着过敏的风险换上了涤纶面料的导购制服，为的就是在给她递衣服的那一瞬间杀她个措手不及。Charles和Raven住在同一屋檐下，为了避免因为太胡闹被Sharon赶出家门，达成了特定区域范围内的停战协议。Charles没有在室外被Raven碰到过就意味着“鬼”还是Raven。  
“我要是骗你，我在大学里就约会不到女孩儿。”Charles翻了个并没有什么威慑力的白眼。他这会情绪倒是变得挺快，气鼓鼓地瞪着Erik，“这总行了吧？”  
“Fair enough.”Erik点点头，打开了防盗锁。他想他要是再不让这只仓鼠进来，下次见面非得被狠狠地咬上一口不成。  
Charles驾轻就熟地翻过窗台，没忘记要先把踩了泥土的拖鞋先脱掉。他落地的第一件事是去翻Erik的收纳筐，“你有什么吃的吗？我快饿死了。”  
“上次没吃完的饼干还在，或者别的什么，你自己找找。”Erik指着储物柜说。他坐回去，还没读几行文献，又忍不住抬头看正在四处觅食的Charles，好笑地问：“你是没吃晚饭还是怎么的？”  
“Ms.Thirlwall请假了，我妈妈做的烩饭实在难以恭维。”Charles把寻获的薯片包装袋抱在怀里，咕哝着朝Erik走来，“不过至少这次厨房没有失火。”  
“别坐床上吃。”Erik警告他。  
“我知道！”Charles像是被冒犯到了，半路拐了个弯，把自己摔进Erik旁边的那张沙发里。“这是什么？”他感觉到自己好像坐在了一堆纸张上。  
“什么？”Erik望向他，然后一下子从椅子上弹了起来，“不！等等！别看！”  
然而很可惜，为时已晚。  
“看来某人很受欢迎哦。”Charles干巴巴地说，把那几封明显是情书的粉色心形卡片到他怀里，并且很用力地把手上沾到的闪粉拍掉。  
“我都说过我不感兴趣了，但她们总是自作主张把这些东西塞在我的储物柜里。”Erik急着解释，看也没看就把卡片全丢到垃圾桶里，“我也不知道为什么。”  
上帝啊，听听这个毫无自知之明的人正在说的鬼话吧！  
“因为你很辣（hot）。”Charles没气好气地回答说。他想起来他和Erik每次一起去海边游泳，Erik总是能成为人群中的焦点。说真的，Erik应该去当泳装模特，仅在杂志内页出现的那种，因为免费享受这样的风景让人很有愧疚感，而且会给海滩救护队造成困扰。  
“什么？”Erik愣住了。  
“我是说...我很热！”Charles猛然清醒过来。但他的补救根本前后矛盾。  
“可房间里开了空调。”Erik一针见血。  
“呃...全球变暖？你知道的，这是人类的共同议题——”Charles开始胡说八道。  
“Charles.”Erik认真地唤他的名字。这通常代表着一场郑重谈话的开端。  
“好吧，好吧，我承认，你很辣，辣翻天了，完全就是我喜欢的那种类型，可以了吧？”Charles说这话时没敢看Erik的眼睛，颇有点英勇就义的意思，“现在尽情取笑我吧，Erik Lehnsherr，你被我吓到了并且打算永远不跟我来往了。”  
他一股脑地宣泄完之后把脸埋在掌心里，似乎打定主意要扮演昨晚看的野生动物纪录片里的鸵鸟。  
“第一，我没有被你吓到。”Erik走近Charles，一字一句地说：“第二，我感到很荣幸。”  
“什么？”Charles搞不清状况地抬起头看他。  
“你听到我说的了。”Erik干脆挨着Charles坐了下来，盯着地毯的纹路，深深呼吸，然后开口，“你未经允许就闯进我的生活，让余下的一切都黯然失色。我讨厌别人指示我，讨厌打乱日程，讨厌没有计划，但你猜怎么着，我一点都不讨厌大半夜接到你的电话，把你从派对现场载回家。六年前你把球踢到了我家的院子里，那时我就在想，这个人球技烂得令人发指，可是却无可救药的可爱。  
“你是说，”这下Charles来了底气，大胆地同Erik对视，“你对我很着迷？”  
“不然你以为今年、去年、前年和大前年的情人节巧克力都是谁送你的？”Erik看上去颇为自豪。  
“我早该想到的。”Charles露出了介于感动和尴尬之间的表情。他温柔地对Erik说：“答应我，明年不要送巧克力了。”  
“但你喜欢巧克力。”Erik困惑极了。  
“你得停止自己包装礼物。”Charles体贴地斟酌了用词，“我不认为红色和紫色是很好的搭配。”  
“你不喜欢我的礼物。”Erik发出挫败的呻吟。  
“我喜欢！”Charles紧张地去拉Erik的手，这会倒是轮到他哄人了，“我喜欢任何有关于你的事。”  
“Then prove it.”Erik缓缓前倾，缩短两人之间的距离，“告诉我你有多喜欢我。”  
Charles应该要给Erik一巴掌的，他那自信过头的嘴脸实在欠揍。可不知为什么，一个吻就这样发生了。  
最初只是蜻蜓点水般的试探，羞涩的笑声穿插在换气的间隙里。等Charles先伸了舌头之后，Erik就不太能控制住自己不规矩的手了。  
Charles闭上了他那双摄人心魂的蓝眼睛，但Erik依然为他的气息和温度而眩晕。这大概能解释Charles被压倒在沙发上原因，Erik感觉呼吸急促，而且牛仔裤也有点紧。他既觉得自己不能像个吸血鬼一样啃别人的脖子，又忍不住想象Charles的睡衣底下会不会跟他梦中的一样可口。  
“这是什么？”Charles难受地在Erik身下扭了扭，“好硬(It’s so hard)。”  
“呃...”立志要扒光Charles的Erik顿时僵直，“生活(My life)？”  
从某种意义上来说，Erik并没有在撒谎。  
“够了。”Charles咕咕地笑了起来。他不打算再玩纯情的把戏，精准地把手探下去，一爪子按在Erik的勃起上，“这是你想要的吗？”  
“We want the same thing.”Erik回他，还不要脸地挺腰往他手心顶。  
“Too bad.”Charles眨了眨眼，故意做出那种“我对你好失望”的苦脸。他手上的动作反而是言语的对立面，都伸进Erik的裤子里了。  
“对了，顺便告诉你一下，”Charles一边给Erik揉着，一边往他耳朵边吹气，“现在你是鬼了。”  
“好的...什么？不对！为什么？！”原本意乱情迷中的Erik差点软掉。他震惊地坐直起来，居高临下地看着Charles，“你发过誓你没被Raven抓到的！”  
“是啦，我没被Raven抓到，是Hank抓到我了。”Charles理直气壮地说，“他今天来接Raven去约会了来着，是我给他开的门。”  
“操！”Erik要疯了。他的五年连胜纪录就这么被打破了。去他妈的爱情不爱情的，Love can bite suckers！  
“你生气了吗？”Charles捏了捏Erik的手，小心翼翼地问道。  
“非常。”Erik反握住他，另一只手划过他的嘴唇和锁骨，最后停留在胸前，隔着薄薄的织物在乳头周围以一种煽情至极的方式慢慢画圈，“而你要付出代价，宝贝。”

 

“我们最好把游戏进行下去。”Charles舒服地趴在床上，嚼着薯片，提议道。  
躺在边上的Erik听完，思索片刻，翻了个身搂住他，“Logan这会就在他爸爸的酒吧里帮忙。”  
“但我们不能进酒吧。”Charles担忧地说，“Mr.Howlett很凶的。”  
“这就是为什么我们要先去绑架Scott。”Erik咬了一口他的肩膀。是牛奶布丁的味道。  
“老天，我想我真的好爱你。”Charles用脑袋蹭了蹭Erik。这种亲密感让他快要融化了。  
而Erik希望Charles快点把那袋薯片吃完，然后他们就可以再好好地吻一次。


End file.
